The invention relates to an apparatus for reducing fiber bales, in particular, hard-pressed fiber bales, e.g. of cotton, synthetic fibers, and the like. A reducer reciprocates over the surface of a bale or row of bales, e.g. a milling device comprising rollers drivable paraxially to both sides of the reducer. The rollers have a toothed circumference to engage the bale surface, the reduced material being carried off mechanically or pneumatically.
According to German Pat. No. 81 277, the contemplated bale breaker includes a reducing means which consists of two milling rollers rotating in opposite senses having a corresponding further open roller. Each pair of rollers disposed laterally relative to the central plane of the reducing means rotates in the same sense, while the removed material is removed at the center of the reducing means.
According to German Pat. No. 28 19 292, a device for opening textile fiber bales has been known which comprises a reducing means with at least two conveyer rollers. The rollers move the material intermediate them to an opening roller in a higher position from which the material is transported to a channel. At least part of the uppermost layer of the fiber bale is displaced by at least two conveyer rollers and subsequently fed to the opening member. This is achieved by placing the reducing means approximately centrally onto a fiber bale, and upon a given time, lifting it from the treated fiber bale. Then, the reducing means is moved on to the next fiber bale and lowered there for treatment. This operation is rather complicated for working down a row of bales. If a fiber bale is set up freely, no thrust forces may act on it from the outside or it may tilt over.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reducing means for removing material by reciprocating over a row of bales in which reducing of the uppermost layer of a bale is improved and facilitate, particularly in the case where the end bale may be adjacent a stationary member like a wall.